yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Natsuhi Kururugi
'First Name' Natsuhi 'Last Name' Kururugi 'IMVU Name' NatsuhiKururugi 'Nicknames' Nat, Natsuh 'Age' 8 'Gender' Female 'Height' 4' 'Weight' 46 Lbs 'Blood type' -O 'Behaviour/Personality' Natsuhi is a curious individual who thinks through everything logically for an 8 year old. She is kind to everyone at first and wants the world to just hug each other and make peace. For her situation she is a joyfull child and tries to see the world with her child like rose colored glasses. Even for being 8 years old she wants to make the world better and will do what she can do to so. When no one else is around, Natsuhi does feel particularly vulnerable and breaks down into a nervous terrified mess and does nothing but cry. Alignment Neutral Good A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He/she is devoted to helping others. He/she works with there higher ups but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. 1. You shall lie only to evil-doers. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder, but only if it is the last and final thing that it may result to. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote goodness. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law results in more good. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall steal only to promote goodness. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others. 'Clan & Rank' 'What district do you live in?' District 1 'Relationship' 'Occupation' ((WIP)) 'Fighting Style' For being 8, Natsuhi uses her abilities to just shock enemies, she hasn't grasped the full capability of her powers yet. She utilizes nanobots that can give her the ability to use her own electromagnetic field to generate lightning based attacks. Its very weak at the moment but can be devastating at higher powers. 'Weapon of Choice' Natsuhi uses her hands. Allies/Enemies Allies Yasei Murasame Enemies None 'Background' Natsuhi was abandoned at a really young age, 3, to the streets because her parents never wanted her. She still remembers them but not very well. The day she turned 2, they wanted to implant nanobots within her so that she could become more than just a plain human, but they apparently never took hold. (Hence the abandonment at age 3) Her parents were furious at her for being such a poor excuse for a child and kept reminding her of that. Despite that, she turned out to be a cheerful child. A few people, who lived homeless like her, tried helping her as best they could and because of the kindness of others, she survived long enough to make it to age 8 without much trouble, staying out of the way and learning how to survive by herself. PeakHuman System Peak Human Wisdom The user of this ability possesses peak human wisdom wisdom: greater understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations then average members of their species, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgments and actions in keeping with this understanding. It often requires control of one's emotional reactions (the "passions") so that universal principles, reason and knowledge prevail to determine one's actions. Wisdom is also the comprehension of what is true coupled with optimum judgment as to what action to take. Great wisdom and understanding may be a quality of the user regardless of age and experience. Peak Human Balance The user's balance is at the peak of human perfection, allowing them to preform feats that not even highly trained Olympic gymnasts could accomplish. They are able to walk on a circus tight-rope effortlessly, do a hand stand on the edge of a building or cliff and not worry, and even walk across a dangerous bridge with ease. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have participated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:3rd Gen RPC